Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pulsatile flow generating pump for a catheter simulator.
Description of the Related Art
In the medical settings, for the purpose of performing an examination or treatment of an organ such as heart, a method of inserting a catheter through a blood vessel in the arm or leg and causing the catheter to reach the organ, is conventionally used. In regard to this catheter procedure, various simulators have been suggested in order to promote acquisition or proficiency of the operating techniques. In recent years, in addition to the training utilizing computerized simulators, simulators for realizing training based on a tactile sensation that is closer to that of the actual catheter operation have been proposed.
For example, Patent Document 1 discloses a training apparatus (simulator) which circulates simulated blood (liquid) using simulated organs and simulated blood vessels that have resilience and the like of the same extent as those of live organs. This simulator reduces the preparations for the training and the labor for dealing with aftermaths by circulating a liquid. Also, by injecting a liquid to a heart model (simulated heart) installed on the circulation path and causing the heart model to pulsate (periodical contractile motion), the simulator allows training of the catheter procedures concerning the coronary arteries in a pulsated state, and enables training in an environment closer to reality.